


Перелом

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Fluff and Humor, Goretober, Goretober2020, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: В первый же день совместной работы Гэвин сломал мизинец, пытаясь ударить Ричарда по лицу — как раз ровно в тот момент, когда тот попытался предупредить детектива о своём более прочном корпусе по сравнению с серией RK800.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 14
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Перелом

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобрь, день 4: Перелом.

В первый же день совместной работы Гэвин сломал мизинец, пытаясь ударить Ричарда по лицу — как раз ровно в тот момент, когда тот попытался предупредить детектива о своём более прочном корпусе по сравнению с серией RK800.

Через пять дней Гэвин сломал о Ричарда стол. Андроид, чьё терпение было вовсе не железным, сломал Гэвину ключицу.

Над Гэвином втихаря ржал весь отдел, но Тина уже принимала ставки, что, кто и когда сломает в следующий раз.

Выиграл Коннор, который ставил на то, что через два месяца те двое сломают кровать. Совместными, так сказать, усилиями.  
С тех пор Гэвин с Ричардом, не считая работы и разрушений в её процессе, ломали в основном чужие шаблоны, а Тину позвали на свадебную вечеринку.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3119>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHu.jpg)


End file.
